tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Reg
Reg is a rail-based grappling crane that works at Crocks Scrap Yard on Edward's Branch Line. Bio Reg works at Crocks Scrap Yard moving and unloading scrap and broken machinery into trucks so engines can take them to the Smelter's Yard. In Tale of the Brave, he met James who had to collect some trucks of scrap. Reg created a colossal pile of scrap on a flatbed, later nicknamed the Scrap Monster. James used Reg's creation a few nights later to scare Percy. Diesel once pretended to be Reg in order to hide from Paxton. Reg was confused as to why Paxton was chasing after silly Diesel. During Christmas time, Percy tried to encourage him to cheer up the scrapyard for Christmas, but later discovered that Reg was celebrating Christmas in his own way, by making decorations from the scrap‏. Later, Reg almost scrapped Sir Topham Hatt's Car because of Samson, but Scruff stopped him just in time. When Toby ran out of coal at the scrap yards, Reg tried to flag down an engine in order to give the tram engine some coal, but unintentionally made the other engines think he was scrapping Toby by lifting Toby off the rails and using him as the flag. Edward later sent some scrap for Reg to take, including the old public service announcement system from Knapford, and used it to play music instead of scraping it. Edward then asked Reg to give back the system, which Reg was disappointed but understands. Persona Reg has a Cockney accent, attitude, and tone. He has a tendency to be sarcastic and loves to crack a joke. He is very confident about who he is and what he does even though he sometimes makes remarks that sound self-deprecating. Reg also likes to sing himself some tunes to keep himself occupied, though this often annoys the workmen at the scrapyard. Basis Reg's specific basis is unknown. However, Reg resembles a diesel-powered Smith rail mounted crane. Livery Reg is painted yellow with black warning stripes and has his name painted on his side in brown. Appearances Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall (UK/US) * Achim Buch (Germany) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Kenta Miyake (Japan) * Simen Sand (Norway; Tale of the Brave only) * Eduardo Ménez (Latin America) * Jacek Król (Poland) * Nir Ron (Israel; Tale of the Brave) * Caco Pena (Brazil) * Alfredo Martínez (Spain) * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finland; Tale of the Brave) Trivia * In the Finnish narration, Reg's name is Reetu, which is also Freddie's name in the same narration. * In a promotional artwork, Reg isn't placed on a set of rails to guide him. Instead, he is placed on the ground like Cranky. * In the twenty-first season, Reg became slightly shorter in height and had the ability to raise his body up and down like Top Hat from TUGS. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and snowy) * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Capsule Plarail Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Cranes Category:4w Category:Thomas & Friends characters